part two
by Cerealkiller25
Summary: Criminal Minds is finally helping more now that they have someone to lose


1

**Part Two**

They didn't want to alert the public because they are thinking that if he sees it then he will hide forever, and it would be hard to find him. The only thing that the public knows "is to be careful now and be aware that crime rates have increased." This is the only way to make sure they can be safe.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Rivera was still on the loose and the team only had the DNA matching Rivera, from a crime scene. Gibbs is frustrated and don't know what to do with the information that had on him and nothing could catch him. The NCIS team was on another case but then another team showed up and wanted to take over the investigation. Gibbs called Vance to tell him about the other team and he didn't want to share the case. Vance told him to give them the case and come to his office immediately.

DiNozzo was joking around in car and in the elevator about how mad Gibbs is. You can Gibbs didn't want to give up that case because without that case he has to focus on Rivera, and he knows there is not a lot to focus on. Once they entered the building Gibbs let Ziva and McGee to go to the desk and only took DiNozzo with him. DiNozzo made a funny face at them and then got a slap to the back of the by Gibbs, both Ziva and McGee laughed.

Vance was waiting for them to come in, he is walking around his office back and forth. He was really nervous and ready to deliver bad news. Gibbs didn't even knock, he just walked right in and Vance's assistant tried to stop him from entering but it was too late. Gibbs was mad that Vance gave the case to a different case and the fact that he knows that Gibbs needs something to focus on.

Gibbs kept yelling at Vance about how he looked like a fool giving the case to some rookies. DiNozzo would usually stand with Gibbs but he saw how Vance seemed upset and he was quiet which isn't like him. Vance would usually get back in his face and tell him why he did what he did.

DiNozzo stopped Gibbs from getting mad more. DiNozzo grabbed Gibbs and turned him towards Vance. Gibbs saw Vance looking down to the ground not saying a word. Vance finally stood up and told Gibbs about the latest news on Rivera. He turned on the T.V. and all of a sudden McGee and Ziva came into the office. Everyone froze, staring at the T.V., reading the headline. "FBI Agent's son was kidnap with his babysitter." Gibbs went straight to the phone, but Vance told him that is Hotch's son. He was kidnap by these men; he clicked the remote showing surveillance of the house.

The surveillance video showed the kidnappers shoot the door down and the house alarms going off. The babysitter grabbed the boy and hid in the cellar. You can see the kidnappers trashing the house and putting stuff in their bags and then they came into the cellar. The babysitter put her hand over the boy and held him close. Suddenly the kidnappers moved the boxes covering them, the babysitter threw anything that was close to her at them. The boy ran to the door but then was stopped by a large man. He grabbed him and the others grabbed the babysitter. They put them in a van that was labeled to a plumbing company and took off. During the whole video McGee was writing down everything they touched, the details of the van, and how they entered.

McGee took the video to Abby to see if they can track down the van and see how tall the men are in the video. Ziva called Penelope and asked her if there is anything they can do; she had a gut feeling that this is the work of Rivera. Penelope asked if she can go to the crime scene and collect evidence and give it to Abby, since she would get the results faster. Ziva told DiNozzo and Gibbs with her to collect evidence and get more answers.

They looked at Vance to get permission to go, Vance was getting his coat and looked at them and said, "Well what are you waiting for go get the car." The four of them went straight to Quantico an hour away, driving in two cars with all they need to help. As they were pulling up to the street, there was a lot of officers and agents blocking the way of entering. Ziva saw Reid and got off the car and ran to him but was stopped by the officers at the roadblock, luckily Reid saw here and told them to let her through. Rossi went to go get Vance, Gibbs, and DiNozzo. They ran to Hotchner who was crying and freaking out.

Gibbs pulled Hotch to a side and told him that you have the best team here to help you and of course your best agents on the job. Rossi took DiNozzo inside the house and did a walkthrough of everything that happened in the video. Reid gave a lot of evidence and pictures to Ziva, his eyes seemed red like he was crying. Ziva took the stuff and put it in her bag and gave a huge hug to Reid and told him that they are here to help. She also mentioned that McGee and Abby are already trying to find the van and anything that can help. Ziva got a messaged from McGee to make sure to bag some items because they touched them, and it have a fingerprint.

Ziva went straight inside the house and started to collect what McGee said. Rossi and DiNozzo were walking down the stairs and asked if she need help. Ziva sent them both the list, Vance was just standing at the door confused. Reid asked him if he was okay and he asked him for a favor. He told Reid to get a laser pointer and give it to him. Confused Reid got the pointer and gave it to Vance. Vance held the laser through the holes of the door, and it was a clear path to the stairs. Reid went to check the stairs but there was nothing, no bullet, no hole.

They started to look around the staircase. and found a casing of a bullet with some type of initials on it. "E.L." Those were the initials, everybody started thinking of criminals that would match that, but none came to mind so it must be a someone at was hired to do the kidnapping. Hotchner was walking in as his home phone was ringing, the number was blocked so he picked it up and put it on speaker.

It was man with a deep voice, he told Hotchner to call NCIS and tell them that we took your son because you kept snooping. The man hanged up right after, Hotchner looked at Gibbs and told him that he found someone that had contact with Rivera. Hotch got access to the call logs and saw that Rivera was on there and tried to trace it but was blocked out. Penelope got a virus trying to hack into the phone, they never told Gibbs because it was fail and that person was killed the next day.

Gibbs didn't look mad or upset he knew that he was trying to help and look what happened they found him. Hotch was staring a Gibbs and walked to the living room that was destroyed. He picked up a picture frame that had him, his son, and his late wife. He said that this isn't the first time someone broke in; he can't lose someone again.

Everyone went straight to NCIS, all the evidence was in the car with Ziva. The went to the garage where Abby was there waiting for them. She had all the photos printed out and had them posted around the floor make her own visuals of the crime scene. Ziva took out all the stuff out the bag and gave it to Abby. She had her assistants help her separate it by piles, one is for fingerprints, the other is for DNA, and the other one is extra evidence.

Reid and Rossi looked so surprised they never seen anything like this, they been to crime scenes but never seen the process of the evidence being process. Rossi made a joke to Reid he said, "go with the nerds." Reid looked like a kid in a candy store helping Abby and giving her feedback of the evidence. McGee called Gibbs to take a look at where the van might be going.

Gibbs and Hotch walked over to McGee to see the video but, it was really blurry and then the video stops. Gibbs was confused and started to slap the computer because he thought it froze so he was trying to fix it. McGee stopped him and told them that the van just vanishes, no camera after that point picks them up. McGee thinks that they switched vehicles and dumped the van at a location. He handed DiNozzo the location and told him to go check it out while they try to get information from Hotch.

DiNozzo took Rossi with him and the car ride to the location is the funniest ride ever. Rossi asked DiNozzo what is with Gibbs slapping methods, and DiNozzo replied that he thinks that slapping can fix anything. He also said that he thinks the slap to the head is a love tap, you know showing that he cares. Rossi told him that he meant with the computer why was he slapping the computer, like I'm old and I knew the video was over. DiNozzo laughed and said that Gibbs doesn't like new technology, he still has a flip phone that breaks, and he gives it to McGee to fix which is impossible. So, McGee gives him a new flip phone every time its broken.

DiNozzo and Rossi got to the location and it was an alley with a lot of dumpsters. They got off the car and walked around for bit. Rossi saw a door with a small crack open. The both got their guns and opened the door fully and burst in. DiNozzo saw the van and went around it to see if anyone was still in the building. No one was there, Rossi got his gloves and opened the van door to see rope, tape, and a gun. DiNozzo called McGee to tell him they found the van, but no one is here so they are going back with the van.

Abby and Reid had the fingerprints, Major Mass Spec running DNA, and had the casing all being ran through all databases. Ziva was looking through the photos trying to find anything that could give them a clue to find Hotch's son, Jack. Hotchner is giving a statement to the press about the kidnapping, at the end of the interview he asked if anyone seen this van or seen the people that were driving please call the hotline.

Gibbs wanted to trace the call that was made to Hotch's home phone. He grabbed Vance and took him to MTAC, he told one of them to track the phone. While they were tracking the phone, someone was knocking on the door and it was Hotch so they him in. They didn't want to tell the group because if it failed there was no point to stop them from working.

The phone was blocked but it was traceable thanks to Penelope. She traced it to a house in between Quantico and NCIS Headquarters. Hotch called SWAT and all the manpower he can, but he should've waited so they can check if there is anyone in the house with infrared light. Vance told them to do the light overlay on the location of the house and they only saw two people scanning up. It could jack and the babysitter or just a random pair of people.

Hotch called everything off and told them to standby until they get more information on the house. The three of them left MTAC and went to Gibbs desk. They saw everybody in front of the T.V. the news was on and it was video with Jack. The people were wearing mask and had Jack's mouth tapped, as they were speaking Jack kept blinking and would stop and then do it again.

Gibbs asked Hotch if he knew Morse Code, he was thinking that he was trying to say something by blinking. Hotch grabbed a pen and started the news over so he can get the code from the beginning. he started to write letters down and at first it was gibberish. Once Jack stopped blinking in code Hotcht started to decode more and finally got some words. "Two dead, we're fine."

The Vance told them that there is a house we need to check out because, those two dead people might be the ones in the house. They all suited up besides Reid, he stayed back with Abby. They are driving to the house with bullet proof vest, guns loaded, and came with stuff to collect any evidence. Ziva and McGee were at the front door ready for the signal to kick the door down, Rossi covering the back entrance, Gibbs and Hotch are on the side of the house.

Ziva kicked the door down and Rossi went through the back door. They searched the entire house to find anybody, Ziva and McGee called out clear. Rossi called for them to go check out the basement. In there was a man dead on the coach, he had two bullet wounds to the chest. Near the closet was a separate door that was open by a hand, McGee opened the door and saw the guy dead with on shot to the chest.

Hotch and Gibbs came in to see the two dead people and asked if they see anything else. Gibbs told McGee to take pictures and send them straight to Abby, he told Ziva to collect blood samples and fingerprints. Gibbs turned to Hotch and Rossi, he told them to do a diagnostic, get into his mind, find his next move, and understand why he is doing all of this.

Hotch was going over of ideas of what is going on with Rivera, but then he got a call from an unknown number, he shouted for everyone to stop what they are doing and listen to the call. He put the phone on speaker, and it was the same deep voice. The voice was telling them if they liked what he did and to say hi to the cameras. Quickly McGee went to every corner to find the cameras and disabled them.

McGee called Penelope to see if she can trace where the video is going to. Abby called Gibbs and told him that they found matches for the DNA, the fingerprints, and the bullet casings. She sent the file to Ziva, since Gibbs wouldn't get the file on his old flip phone. Ziva opened the file, she told Gibbs that the DNA is Rivera's, the casings belong to a lot of opened cases, and the fingerprints are unknown.

They collected everything they can and went back to headquarters. They went straight to Abby and Reid. Reid had papers all around him, Abby was getting the file ready, and DiNozzo was of course eating by Major Mass Spec. Gibbs went over and slapped DiNozzo on the back of head and got really mad. Hotch waited for Abby to turn around to give him every detail of all the evidence. Once Abby turned around, she jumped onto Hotch and hugged him like crazy. Abby was about to cry, and she was talking really fast, but she couldn't stop so Hotch hugged her and asked her what she has for us.

Abby gave them the details of the past cases of the casings of the bullet. All the cases were unsolved and not able to get the right gun for the casing. Abby thinks that the casing is custom made for the bullet and the gun. She did a search and found a market for customized casings, so she tried to be a buyer. She had Reid answer the emails so he can make it sound like they aren't cops. Reid got information about a dark market sale going on tomorrow, so he set up a meet with the marker himself.

Reid directed them to all the papers scattered all over the place. He started to read the papers out loud so they could understand him. He read over a theory about how Rivera is trying to stop people that get in his way, so he thinks that Jack was a chess piece. To get check mate Rivera needs to put these pieces in the right spot to draw out the king. The king to Rivera is Gibbs, the person that killed his father, made him kill his own sister, and the man that put him in jail.

Everyone turned to Gibbs, Gibbs stared back and looked normal. He didn't have a look of shock or fear, he didn't seem mad or surprised. Gibbs had this gut feeling to just send him a video saying the kid and babysitter for me. Gibbs should trust he gut but what about his team, he thought the team would find him before he gets killed.

Reid was quiet but he then said that Rivera is wanting to ruin your life Gibbs and now that you got close to us, he will come for us. Rossi told them the evaluation of Rivera's how he needs to show us that he is going hurt us because he can't stop. He physically can't stop.

Abby showed them the fingerprint matches and it showed the men from the video that was first sent by Rivera using a record background. The recorded background was recorded by these two men. These men are being used to help Rivera in any way they can.

The team went back to the desk to find any new leads and to get into contact with Penelope. Hotch was telling Penelope everything they found and want her help to search anything that could relate to Rivera. Ziva got something off a news reporter, she called him and got a contact that sent him the video of Jack. Ziva left her desk to go follow up on the lead.

DiNozzo contacted the lawyer of the two men and asked him if they can come back I for questioning. The lawyer got into contact with them but before he made the call McGee got ready to trace the call. Once the guys answered McGee was trying to locate from where they are calling. McGee got the location and headed out with DiNozzo, that leaves Gibbs to do the questioning by himself.

In the interrogation room Gibbs is the most confident person ever, you think you could fool him but once he has you comfortable on his line. He will pull you in with hard core evidence and then make you so nervous that you crack up to spill all your secrets. Gibbs has a way to make any speak and he does it with just a look.

Ziva is talking to the guy that sent the video. While talking to him she is moving around trying to see anything that would give her probable cause to search the house. The guy told her that he woke up from a nap and found they video on his computer. At first, he thought it was a prank but then he reorganized the boy from the news and sent it in. The news reporter told him that he would be a secret to the public eye. Ziva didn't believe the story of the video magically appearing so, she asked to take the computer and test it.

McGee and DiNozzo went to the location and scooped around. They found the gun that was used to kill one of the men found dead at the other house. They found food that looked to be for a child. They took the food that was half eaten so it can be tested to math Jack. Wondering around McGee stumbled across a laptop, so he took his USB and copied everything from the laptop to his USB.

Gibbs was about to question one of the guys, but Rossi was already in the room doing the questioning so, he went to watch from the double mirror room. Rossi didn't know him to well, so he asked simple questions about him. Like do you know why you are here because I sure hell don't. The guy laughed and said, "you called my lawyer to tell me to come in to question me. I could have easily said no but I am here." Rossi smiled and got the file that was on the table. He said, "let take a look in here."

Rossi opened the file and showed the pictures of Hotch's house, the crime scene that had multiple fingerprints that would match him. Gibbs smiled and knew that Rossi had him eating out of his hand. The lawyer said that isn't his client but then the guy interrupted him and took credit for everything that happened in that house.

Gibbs was shocked he knew that Rivera was there too so, he got a picture and entered the room. He slammed the pictured of Rivera on the table and asked him if it was him that sent you there. We have proof that he was there. The guy just said sure he was there but that doesn't mean he had anything to do with the kidnapping he was just there for support. Gibbs didn't like the sound of that.

Hotch was with Abby and Reid trying to pinpoint a location of the seller and the buyer of the casings. That is the only strong lead that could point to Rivera. Abby started to match more unsolved cases from this year to the casings. She got the files and saw the only video with a man that matches Rivera's description. She got an exact location of the last time the gun was used so, Reid plotted it on the map, and they saw a relation in every dot.

Every dot was a city that his sister made political connections with. Every dot city knew his sister, so he was free to roam and do anything he wanted. Abby started to fish into the sister and found out that the sister had a bodyguard with the initials that match the casings. Abby found him and saw that he is alive and well. He is living near Quantico and sent the coordinates to Ziva.

Ziva went straight over there and when she parked in front of the house, she was getting shot up. She called for backup but for the meantime she started to defend herself by shooting back and the house. She didn't know who was shooting at her and she didn't know who was in the house. She started to think if Jack was in there, so she stopped shooting and hid.


End file.
